


Stargazing and Maid Dresses

by HiDadImGay



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Lots of kissing, M/M, Maid dress, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Make-Out, Neck Kissing, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute dates, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo are at their favorite date spot when the subject of cuteness comes up. Kuroo makes a passing comment bout maid dresses and cat ears. Kenma remembers. Kuroo doesn't.In other words Kuroken are on a date, making out, being in love, when Kuroo says something about Kenma in maid dresses. Two weeks later Kenma surprises Kuroo.Rated teen for minor cussing and make-out (also the implied sexual content)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Stargazing and Maid Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> This does have some making out and implied smut. Honestly the maid dress scene is kind short so sorry about that, but yeaaah, have fun!

There was a little secret between Kuroo and Kenma. Not many people knew their ideal date spot. None of Kenma's many followers. Neither of their families. The only people who knew were the ones who saw them there on their own date, Akaashi and Bokuto. It wasn't that big of a surprise that it is the other couple's favorite place as well. After all, Akaashi loves stargazing. 

After running into each other in the secluded spot there were lots of double dates on the little hill far away from most other life. And they even had to text one another if they wanted to spend a date there alone since both couples loved the spot so much. 

It was one of those nights where it was just Kuroo and Kenma. They were in an inflatable kitty pool that was just big enough for the two of them. Said pool had a thin memory foam mattress on the bottom and was pilled with soft blankets and pillows, along with snacks. The two had gotten the idea from Akaashi and Bokuto and now used it every time they went on a date. It was perfect for staying warm and comfortable, as well as not needing to worry about ants or other bugs getting in the food or sticks or stones digging into their backs. 

"Kenma," Said faux blond looked towards Kuroo, humming. 

"You were staring off, what's up?" Kuroo pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. Normally Kenma wouldn't allow such PDA, but that was another reason he loved this spot. No one else was around, he could simply relax and soak in Kuroo's affection. 

"We're stargazing Kuro, we're supposed to be staring." He deadpanned. Kuroo only snorted. 

"Staring  _ up _ , not  _ off _ ." He poked the other's cheek teasingly. 

"Well maybe if you were more entertaining I wouldn't feel the need to stare off." The smaller ignored Kuroo's indignant squawk, rolling over to better ignore ( ~~tease~~ ) him. 

He didn't- or more like  _ couldn't _ \- ignore Kuroo wrapping his arms around Kenma from behind and kissing up his neck, though. 

"Kuro," 

"Yes, Kitten? Is this more  _ entertaining _ ?" The little fucker. Kenma could feel the other's smirk in his skin. 

So, not about to be outdone, Kenma rolled around and planted his lips onto Kuroo's. To the raven's credit, he only froze for a second before kissing back, his arms moving to cup Kenma's cheek and wrap around his back. 

When Kenma pulled away Kuroo chased his lips, his eyes fluttering. Kenma blushed, resting his forehead on the others. 

"Kuro," Kenma whispered, pecking his lips again. 

"Hmm?" It was Kuroo's turn to hum, completely lax in their kitty-pool-bed. 

"I love you," He mumbled into the other's lips, already kissing him again. Contrary to popular belief, Kenma loved kissing Kuroo. He was always so warm and his lips were so soft. And the way he cradled Kenma (be it his face, neck, back, or butt) was so protective yet gentle. It made him melt. The way he touched him like he was a precious stone that he was meant to protect, Kenma smiled, pulling away slightly. 

"I love you too Kitten," Kuroo whispered, kissing him again. 

"You're so beautiful," Kuroo continued with another kiss after the soft words.

"My precious Kenma," Another kiss.

"So perfect," Kuroo's hands were running up and down Kenma's back. His lips were so warm.

"I love you." The words were said against Kenma's lips, his tall boyfriend not even bothering to pull away from kissing him to say the words. 

"I love you," Kenma was melting. He was sure he was puddy in Kuroo's hands. His breath soft yet heavy at the same time. 

" _ I love you, _ " Kennma's eyes fluttered, a soft whine leaving his throat. Kuroo didn't stop. 

"I love you so much, Kitten. My Kenma," A warm hand slid down his back, gently kneading Kenma's ass. Kenma whined again, his hands, although trembling, wrapped around Kuroo's neck to keep him close. 

" _ Kenma~ _ " Kuroo kissed him again, deeper. Kenma only let out a little moan as an answer. 

"Kenma you sound so sweet," He chuckled, his other hand now wrapping around Kenma to pull him closer.

"The stars..." Kenma whispered against soft lips in a last-ditch attempt to stop the embarrassment he was currently feeling. 

"The stars can wait." Kuroo barely finished the words before pulling Kenma into another deep kiss. 

The smaller could barely react when Kuroo licked his bottom lip, gently probing into his mouth with his tongue. Kenma let him in, grasping at the hairs on the back of Kuroo's neck, pulling him closer, and tugging him away at the same time. That earned a chuckle from Kuroo. 

When they pulled away Kenma was panting. Kuroo was smirking. 

"Was that entertaining enough?" He asked through a shit-eating grin. Kenma blinked at him once. Twice. Then pulled away and rolled around without another word, pouting. 

"Wha-!  _ Kitten _ !" Kuroo whined, wrapping his arms around Kenma's middle to pull him into his chest, groveling. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He pleaded, nosing the other's neck and rubbing his sides. 

Kenma ignored him. 

Kuroo whined again, kissing up and down his neck. Nothing.

"Kenma, pleeease? I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" He kissed behind his ear, nuzzling the spot after. Kenma shivered, but still didn't reply. Kuroo did it again, nosing the spot then kissing it. 

"Kuro," Was his quiet warning. 

This time Kuroo ignored him, gently licking the spot then blowing on it. Kenma squirmed but was still held tightly by Kuroo. 

So Kenma let out a sigh in defeat and let himself relax into Kuroo's warm hold. There was an unspoken agreement between the two, Kenma agreeing to let Kuroo spoil him as long as he didn't go overboard. He would probably go overboard. 

Kisses were placed up and down his neck, soft nuzzles and quiet words of love. Kenma was gladly drowning in the affection. 

Which is why he rolled around to glare at Kuroo when he stopped. 

"Why'd you stop?" He demanded, a small pout playing on his lips. 

"I wanted to see your pretty face"

Kenma blushed. "Sh-shut up Kuro..."

"You know you love me." The taller said in a sultry tone, forever loving to tease the blond. His nose was pressed to Kenma's cheek, leaving Kenma to push his face away and squirm until he could hide in Kuroo's chest. Kuroo only chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kenma, caging him in. 

The faux blond mumbled something too quiet to hear, still very much hidden in Kuroo's chest. "What was that Kitten?" Kuroo hummed, running his fingers through the blond strands. 

"I said," Kenma was blushing as he showed his face, his golden eyes meeting Kuroo's, "I do love you. A lot..." The last part was quiet, his embarrassment taking over. He looked down, biting his lips softly. Kuroo knew he was blushing and stammering. But no one could blame him. Kenma was adorable. 

"Kitten, that was  _ so _ cute!" Kuroo all but squealed, squeezing Kenma tighter. Kenma only squeezed his eyes shut and accepted the bear hug. 

"It wasn't that cute..." He mumbled, still blushing. 

"Hmm, maybe." Kuroo mused, "But it was pretty darn cute. I think the only thing that would be  _ more _ cute is you dressed up in a small maid dress and cat ears," 

He was obviously joking, but the comment still made Kenma go slightly pale before a full blush erupted and he shook his head. Kuroo (the little shit) laughed. 

After calming down they spend another hour looking at the stars, talking, kissing ( _ lots of kissing _ ), and eating. By the time they got home Kenma was being carried by Kuroo since he was basically asleep and neither bothered to change before getting in bed and cuddling close, falling asleep. 

Two weeks later Kuroo got home late. 

"Kitten?" The raven called as he walked into their home. No answer. So he looked around the house. Not in the kitchen, not on any of the couches taking a nap, not streaming... So he must be in the bedroom. Kuroo wondered why Kenma hadn't answered. He was probably asleep. 

When he opened the door anything and everything in his hands fell out of them. He was expecting Kenma to be asleep on the bed or in the middle of a game. Not  _ this. _ ..

Kenma was staring at Kuroo with his big golden doe eyes, fiddling with the hem of his... his...  _ skirt _ . Kenma was dressed in a frilly maid dress, cat ears on his head, a soft-looking black collar on his neck.  _ This was too much- _

"Kuro? Is this cute? Or should I take it off?"  _ Oh, that little devil. _ Kenma knew what he was doing. He defiantly knew. He also definitely remembered the passing comment about the maid dress and cat ears. And all at once, Kuroo did too. 

_ "It wasn't that cute..." He mumbled, still blushing.  _

_ "Hmm, maybe." Kuroo mused, "But it was pretty darn cute. I think the only thing that would be more cute is you dressed up in a small maid dress and cat ears,"  _

Kuroo took a deep breath, watching Kenma look down, most likely to hide a smirk. 

"Oh no. You're going to keep it on." Kuroo practically growled, stalking towards him and looking him up and down. He was trying to regain control of the situation. But Kenma was one step ahead of him...

"Okay...  _ Master~ _ " 

And just like the cat he was, Kuroo pounced. 

They were  _ definitely _ doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! They are so cute and I love writing them so much. Can you tell I'm projecting onto them? Because yes, like our boys here, I too, have a thing for necks ᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ But they are honestly so fun to write and their dynamic is so cute. Please consider leaving a comment and Kudos! I love reading what you guys think about my stories!


End file.
